1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer housing, more particularly to a computer housing with a disc storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional computer housing 1 capable of storing an optical disc 13. The conventional computer housing 1 includes a housing body 12 having a top surface 121, a disc-supporting base 111 mounted on the top surface 121 for supporting and receiving the optical disc 13 thereon and provided with an upright positioning rod 112 extending through a through hole 131 in the optical disc 13, and a cover body 113 mounted slidably on the top surface 121 of the housing body 12. The cover body 113 is operable so as to move from a closed position, where the cover body 113 covers the disc-supporting base 111 (see FIG. 1), to an open position, where the cover body 113 uncovers the disc-supporting base 111 (see FIG. 2).
It is noted that the disc-supporting base 111 is screwed on the top surface 121 of the housing body 12 and is formed with sliding grooves 114 for slidable engagement with the cover body 113, thereby resulting in a relatively complicated assembly. Moreover, during operation, the cover body 113 must be moved away from the disc-supporting base 111 so as to fully expose the disc-supporting base 111, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another conventional computer housing 2 capable of storing at least one optical disc 23. The conventional computer housing 2 includes a housing body 22 having a front surface 221 that is formed with a disc-receiving recess 211 for receiving the optical disc 23, and a cover body 213. The disc-receiving recess 211 has an open front end 2111, and a positioning rod 212 extending frontwardly from a bottom wall of the disc-receiving recess 211 to extend through a through hole in the optical disc 23. The cover body 213 has a lower end connected pivotally to the front surface 221 of the housing body 22 and is operable so as to move from a closed position, where the cover body 213 covers the disc-receiving recess 211 (see FIG. 3), to an open position, where the cover body 213 uncovers the disc-receiving recess 211 (see FIG. 4).
However, due to the design that the optical disc 23 is sleeved uprightly on the positioning rod 212, if a plurality of the optical discs 23 are received in the disc-receiving recess 211, slippage of the optical discs 23 from the positioning rod 212 may occur when the cover body 213 is moved from the closed position to the open position.